


"And the award goes to..." (Tom Holland x Reader Fic)

by hello_darkness



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Academy Awards, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_darkness/pseuds/hello_darkness
Summary: Tom wins his first Academy Award, and he doesn't forget to thank his best friend.Reader's gender is not mentioned.Relationship can be platonic or romantic, this is pure fluff.





	"And the award goes to..." (Tom Holland x Reader Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't specified the reader's relationship with Tom aside from them being best friends, it's whatever you'd like.
> 
> (Y/N) - Your name  
> (Y/F/N) - Your first name  
> (Y/L/N) - Your last name/surname  
> (Y/N/N) - Your nickname
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Your hands shake slightly and you wipe the sweat off them for the tenth time. You’re nervous – easily not as nervous as last year when you were nominated, but still. The lady standing next to you listens in to her headset and signals for your attention; she’s counting down from 5 on her hands. You start walking when she hits 1 and you hear the host introducing you.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, to present the award and introduce the nominees for Best Actor in a Leading Role, please welcome one of last year’s award winners: (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).”

The applause hits you as you fall into eyesight on stage; it’s louder than the normal cheers but nothing compared to the standing ovation you got last year.

The giant Oscar statue at the rear end the stage reflects off the beads on your floor-length black outfit. You look stunning, and you know it.  

You smile brightly as you approach the microphone, your teeth shining a brilliant white, and wait for the crowd. You chuckle lightly as a few hoots and hollers sound out as the cheers subside.

You spy the monitor across the room and begin reading, your nerves dying down as the jokes land and laughter echoes around the room.

As you finish the introduction, clips start to show behind you to accompany the names of the nominees.

Robert Downey Jr is first, staring in a biopic about a civil rights lawyer. You find him in the audience and send him a little smile. The man’s like an uncle to you; the only reason you made it into the industry was because he wanted you cast in a Marvel movie. He gives you a little wink and the clips continue onto the other men.

Stanley Tucci, playing a single dad of 4 dealing with the death of his wife; Christian Bale as an astronaut fighting to get home; Steve Carrell as a dementia sufferer who’s forgotten his husband. You try to contain your smile as you read out the last name: “Tom Holland”.

You find him a few rows back and make eye contact, your smile escaping slightly. Even from your distance you can see his breathing rate is higher than normal and he’s fidgeting with his hands. You give him a small reassuring nod and he gives you a little thumbs up to let you know he’s okay as the clip plays out.

You still couldn’t contain your excitement that Tom had been nominated, it was one of his first more serious roles. He had been hesitant to even take it when it had been offered to him – the role of a soldier in WWII wasn’t like anything he’d played before – but you had convinced him that he could do it.

 

Someone hands you the envelope and statue just as the closing music ends and you eye the cameras again. Everyone is silent once more as you open up the golden paper.

“...and the Oscar goes to,” you feel the room hold its breath. You may have managed to contain your grin before, but you’re practically ear to ear as you read out your best friend’s name. “Tom Holland!”

Everyone erupts into applause as Tom stands up, a shocked expression on his face. He gives his date – his mother (bless his soul) – a kiss on the cheek and she’s already crying. He shakes the hand of his director and a few others give him a pat on the back and he makes his way over, eyes still wide with bewilderment.

He takes the steps to the stage 2 at a time in his cute little bow-tie and suit and practically bounds over to give you a cuddle. You throw your arms around his neck and try to hold back your tears. He squeezes you a little tighter when you whisper how proud you are of him into his ear and you feel yourself blush slightly when you hear a wolf whistle from the still applauding audience. Quickly, you let go, handing him the award and shuffling him in the direction of the microphone, before you stand just off to the side to watch his speech.

 

Tom takes a large shaky breath to steady himself before he starts, pulling a folded piece of paper out of the hidden pocket in his suit jacket.

“Wow,” he begins, “I can’t believe this… seriously _wow_.” He chuckles along with the audience. Your heart melts a little when you hear how strong his English accent is because of his nerves.

“First of all, I want to thank the Academy for giving me this award, I feel so honoured. I also have to thank everyone that worked on this movie; this award is a group effort and everyone that’s ever acted will know that. The writers and producers, the costume and make up department, the camera and production crew – this is just as much yours as it is mine. Especially Christopher,” he gestures to Christopher Nolan sitting in the front row, the director of the film. “I can’t thank you enough for casting me. It’s been amazing to work with you.”

He waits for the applause to die down again before he continues.

“I want to thank the other nominees; you guys have been such an inspiration to me and it’s been an amazing experience to even be nominated in the same category as you. Rob, you’re like a second father to me. We both know I wouldn’t be up here without everything you’ve done for me – so thank you. Also; _haha_ I beat you.” He smiles again as everyone (including you) laughs and RDJ not-so-subtly flips him off.

“And lastly, but most importantly,” he takes another large shaky breath as he begins to finish off his speak. “I want to thank the main reason why I’m up here right now… and they’re standing just to my right.”

You feel your cheeks go bright red as you realise he’s talking about you. Your eyes widen and you try not to take any notice of everyone now looking at you.

He turns toward you and looks you in the eye as he starts speaking again. “(Y/N/N), you’re the reason why I took this role. You have been unrelentingly supportive throughout this entire thing – actually, since the moment I met you. I mean, you’ve worked just as hard on this as I have.” He turns back toward the audience as they giggle a little. “Seriously guys, (Y/N) pulled all-nighters with me to help me learn lines, came to the set to help out, came to my house one time at 2 in the morning with donuts because I was practically having a meltdown,” the crowd laughs once again and you feel like you’re about to cry.

“(Y/N) is the type of person that everyone needs in their life. Biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met and –” he turns to you once more “–I love you for it. I still owe you a box of donuts.”

He faces the audience to conclude: “Thank you everyone again, I’ll get out of the way before the music starts playing. Thank you!”

 

The audience is chaos now, you see celebrities clapping so hard you’re worried the women might break their fake nails. You even see Meryl Streep wipe away a tear as you engulf Tom in another hug. They’re still going crazy as you start to cry into his shoulder and he hugs you even tighter. He gives you a small kiss on the cheek as he pulls away, smiling down at you.

“Thank you,” he mouths, and you both turn to walk away as you wipe your tears.

You smile as you make it back stage, and don’t stop until you have a moment of intense realisation.

“Tom!” you exclaim, grabbing him on the arm to stop him.

“What?”

“You forgot to thank your mother!”

You’re already cracking up laughing as he shouts: “Fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
> Like always let me know if I've made a typo or accidentally left something non-gender neutral, I rarely read over things I've wrote.  
> Enjoy my loves xx


End file.
